Night 3
This night turns out even difficult. Tiwa is finally active, but she is slow, so don't worry about her. Robots Tiwa In this night, Tiwa is active. However, she moves after 4 AM. She can be slowed down when the player caught her. Rosary and Yuri They become a bit worse than before, as they leaves the Show Stage before 3 AM even get close. They will be somewhere near The Office, like the West Hall corner for Rosary, and Yuri will possibly be in the Kitchen(because some night Tiwa will be in the East Hall corner staring at the camera). Yuri will leave before Rosary in this night for some unknown reasons. They will pop out more frequently, so better keep an heavy eye on them. Mei Hua This night Mei Hua will come out from the Pirate Cove even earlier than as she done in Night 2. However, she will sprint more than a time to The Office. Golden Tiwa In this night, her poster in the East Hall corner is available. But still, don't look at it or she will be summoned to the office. Phone Call Strategies Close Both Doors As Mei Hua will come out from the Pirate Cove more frequently, better close the left door for her. For the right door, close it too. Otherwise Tiwa will sneak in to the office and catch the player. Cove, Tiwa and Lights # Check the Pirate Cove for Mei Hua. # Check wherever Tiwa was. # Check the lights to see whether Rosary or Yuri is there. # Repeat. Tips *Yuri and Rosary become much more aggressive in this night. Keeping an eye out for them outside of the doors is recommended. The player must remember to use the hall lights often. *Mei Hua's mechanics are altered slightly. He will now start to emerge from behind the curtains if he's watched too much. The player should watch him sporadically, but not enough for him to come out. If Pirate Cove is open and empty, the player should close the left door immediately. Otherwise, he will rush into the room and attack. *Golden Freddy, who seems threatening, is actually not that dangerous. If a poster on the West Hall changes to a close-up of a golden Freddy Fazbear missing his eyes, then Golden *Freddy has been triggered to spawn in the Office. The player should stay calm, as Golden Freddy is easily avoided; he can be despawned by bringing up the monitor and lowering it again. *Freddy will start moving during this night, so being mindful of his location is recommended. He can catch the player if they underestimate him. He will become an even bigger threat during The 4th Night. **While Freddy can move on this night, there is still a high chance that he won't attack. *If a deep laughing sound is heard, this means Freddy has entered a new room. It gets slightly louder the closer he gets to the Office. Freddy can enter the room only if the right door is open. If Freddy is seen lurking in the E. Hall Corner, he is one step away from getting in, and the player should close the right door. Refraining from checking the E. Hall Corner or opening the door until Freddy's laugh is heard is recommended. *Checking only the Show Stage camera will enable players an easier night, as Freddy will not move as long as the player keeps checking him and Foxy won't move when the camera is up unless he has begun his sprint. *Foxy should be checked once an hour using this strategy, as unless the player is checking the camera very often, he will most likely become active. *Freddy and Foxy do not appear in the blindspots. Instead, they approach the office directly from the East Hall Corner and the West Hall, respectively. *From this night on, all animatronics are active. :-( Category:Nights